Shades of Violet
by WhereAreMyMarbles
Summary: Vaati returns, a kingdom in shambles, and the only person strong enough to stop it isn't who you'd expect. Sometimes heroes come in small packages. R&R please. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_I thought that it would be cool to see what it would be like if Vaati had a kid. Please note that all Nintendo related characters are property of Nintendo, with exception of my characters... Please note that this takes place way after MC and Oot. In this chapter, Zelda, Link, and Vaati are 17._

Chapter 1

It has been three days since Vaati was mysteriously released from the Four Sword. He had already begun his raid of the castle and had taken the princess hostage and killed others who got in his way. One young man had decided to take Vaati down. A 17 year old teen named Link. He was able to cast down the evil doer and free the princess. When his mission was done, the guards tried to recover Vaati's body so that they could be rid of him for good, but his body was never found. No one had ever known the terror that the princess had endured, not even Link, until one day...

"This can't be happening! I am far too young for this!" Zelda screamed as her nursemaid, Impa, held her hand.

"Just a bit more..." She replied, trying to coax her on.

Just then, a cry could be heard throughout Hyrule. The cry of a baby rang throughout the atmosphere. It was a baby girl; she had light purple hair and peach colored skin. When she had opened her eyes for the very first time, small red orbs could be seen with traces of small tears running from them, as most babies do when they first enter this world.

"Impa, please, you have kept this secret this long, I cannot have this child. If Hyrule found out about this...I just don't want this baby!"

"Princess...I..." Impa tried to speak. She was surprised by the princess's words.

"No arguments, Impa, I cannot and will not allow this demon child to be mine. She never was and never will be my child. Now, get her away from me!" She shouted.

Without another word, Impa took the child from hide-away house in the forest and headed deeper into the thick trees. She has no clue where she would put this child, until a thought came into her head. Termina! No one there has anything to do with Hyrule, so the child would be safe.

"I don't wanna!" A little girl shouted as she pushed her plate of broccoli away from her. "It's so yucky!"

"It's not yucky. If you don't eat it, then you won't play with the other children and you will be sent straight to bed." A young lady replied as she pointed to the stairs.

"Why should I care," the little girl pouted, "They don't play with my anyway."

"That's it! Go straight upstairs...NOW!"

Without hesitation, the little girl ran straight upstairs and buried her little head in her pillow. Her bed wasn't much of a bed. It had cracks in it and the wood seemed as if it was rotting. The other kids in the orphanage had nice beds and they were always given special privileges. When the child was done crying, she sat up in bed and made tiny fists with her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this place!" She said aloud to herself, "The people are really mean to me." Her hands felt hot as her fists tightened. She looked down to see that her hands really were hot, no, not just hot, but on fire! The girl didn't panic; instead, she smiled suddenly and blurted out, "Another power! Wow!" She stared at her hands and extended her palm. When she closed her palm, the fire went out. Ah, yes, another power. The last time she obtained a new power, a teacher nearly fainted when she was found levitating in the air. That just gave everyone else another reason to shun her, besides the way she looked. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Violet! Do you smell smoke in this room?" A fairly plump old lady asked. Violet seemed to be a fitting name for the little girl because her hair was certainly a shade of violet.

"No!" The girl, named Violet, replied rather quickly.

"Well, alright. Oh, by the way, congratulations on turning 11. I know how exciting that is for you. G'night!" The lady said as she exited the room.

_Yeah, exciting_, she thought as she walked over to a little drawer. _I have to get out of here, I don't wanna be here. I'll show everyone that I am not a freak,_ she thought as she put what little belongings she had into a tiny little sack. When everyone was asleep, she creped silently downstairs and opened the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" Asked a woman. Her voice sounded really angry. "Shut the door you brat!"

Violet turned around and stared at the lady in fear and a hint of anger. "I am going on a trip." She replied timidly.

"You are, are you? And where do you think you'll go? You're an unwanted child." The lady said as she stared at the little girl, who looked as if she were about to cry. Just then, the little girl suddenly opened the door and ran outside. The lady went to make a grab for her when she was suddenly hit by some energy force. Nothing was left of the woman accept for a large pile of Ash. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the work he had accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet ran for what seemed like hours. When she thought that it was safe, she stopped running and sat her tired little body on an old stump. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and sighed. She proceeded to close her eyes when something fell next to her. She quickly opened her eyes to find an apple lying next to her on the stump. She looked up to find an entire tree filled with apples. She immediately stood on the stump in an attempt to grab some, but she couldn't reach them. Violet was still unsteady with levitating, so she tried to think of another plan.

_"Where have you been?" Asked a small girl, "You never came back to see me like you promised."_

_"I am sorry, child," the man replied. His voice sounded warm and gentle as he spoke. "It was very hard to come and see you. Please, allow me to make it up to you." He motioned for her to come to him and she obeyed. He took her in his arms and began to hum a soft tune. She snuggled up to him and whispered, "I love you, daddy." Then, she immediately fell asleep in his arms._

Violet found herself lost in the memory. She closed her eyes and started to hum the exact same tune. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body as she became illuminated in a burst of yellow light. Violet opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that the grass was now towering above her. She screamed and took off running when she spotted an ant, which to her, seemed like a monster. She looked back to see if it was following her, but when she turned around, she ran into something and fell over backwards.

"What in blazes?!" It bellowed as it tried to regain its balance. Violet stared at the creature with wide eyes and her mouth opened in amazement. _He has a tail_, she thought. Indeed, the creature looked human, but he had a tail and was wearing odd clothing while his hand held a long, carved staff. The man stared back in shock. _It...can't...be_, he thought as he took a step forward to get a better look, but when he did, Violet scrambled backwards and covered her head.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried. All the man could do was stare. Then, finally, he spoke, "Hurt you?...What makes you say that?" She unshielded her eyes and looked at him. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked. The man shook his head, "No, I am not mad. What is your name?" He asked as he helped her up. Violet pointed to herself and smiled. "My name is Violet and I am eleven! Who are you?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ezlo." He bowed and smiled at the girl. She looked at him as if waiting for him to continue. Ezlo looked at her with confusion until he finally got the hint. "Oh, my apologies," he continued, "I am 374 years old and counting."

"No way!"

"Yes way, we Minish have a rather long life expectancy. A lot longer than humans. In fact, it depends on the kind of life you lead." He chuckled as he saw the astonished look on Violet's face. "Come child," he continued, "You must be famished." He led out his hand and Violet hesitantly took it.

"Mister Ezlo, sir."

"Hmm?"

"What's a 'Minish'?"

* * *

_So, how was it? I had many different scenarios as to how I wanted this chapter to pan out, but I guess it turned out all right. R&R Please._


	3. Chapter 3

Ezlo opened the door to his small mushroom house and motioned for Violet to enter. The room was filled with books and it had a small fire place. The countertop was full of bottles and a few dirty dishes. Violet watched in amazement as Ezlo walked over to the fireplace and tapped it with his staff. When he did so, the fireplace lit up.

"Wow!" Violet exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Ezlo replied.

"You can do magic too?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered as he handed her a bowl of soup, which he had in a cauldron in the fireplace. "You do magic as well?"

"Yup, but I am not very good at it." She replied as she stuck a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "I have trouble leveling."

"Levitating?"

"Yeah, that." She returned his gaze with a sheepish smile. The only thing Ezlo could do was smile at her folly. Suddenly, he felt as if he were taken back in time.

_"But Master Ezlo, I want to practice leveling."_

_"Levitating?"_

_"Yeah, that." Replied a 7 year old Vaati._

_"First, you must be able to learn the difference between 'leveling' and 'levitating', and second, you need to learn how to fly away from trees, not into them." Replied a younger looking Ezlo._

_"Hey," Vaati shrugged, "You gave me bad directions."_

When Ezlo finally came back to reality, he noticed that Violet was giving him a strange look. There was no doubt that she looked just like her father, save for her skin tone. Her eyes are, like those of her father, bright red and beaming. Ezlo took notice that Violet's hair is a lighter shade of her father's, but her smile, now that was a mystery. Ezlo was taken from his thoughts by the sound of her concerned voice.

"Mister Ezlo, Sir, are you okay?" She asked.

Ezlo smiled and answered, "Oh yes, I am quite alright." He looked down at his watch and continued, "Oh my, it's almost midnight! Follow me, child." Violet stood up and followed Ezlo up the stairs. Violet thought that she heard him say something like 'I am getting too old for this'. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. In the corner, there sat a small bed and in the other corner, there was a dresser with a mirror above it. Ezlo walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through it. "Aha!" He spoke triumphantly, "This should fit you." He handed Violet a bundle of nightclothes and stepped out of the room. When he returned, he burst out with laughter. "It may be a bit large, but it will do. Now, get some sleep. In the morning, I'll make you a special breakfast." With that, he closed that door and breathed a sigh. He walked downstairs and plopped down in his chair.

"Brings back memories, eh, Ezlo?"

"Vaati!"

"Surprise," Vaati replied, "Did you miss me?"

"Hardly." He replied as his eyes narrowed. Ezlo was about to speak when Vaati interrupted him.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Vaati asked as his hooded head nodded towards the stairs. "And powerful, yes?"

"What are you getting at? Just what are you plotting, Vaati?"

"Nothing, my _old_ master, just chatting." He replied with a smug look.

Ezlo knew otherwise. _He's planning something,_ he thought, _and it involves that poor child._ Just then, they heard muffled footsteps behind them. They turned around to find that Violet was standing there. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep, but I tried." She said as she hung her head and walked timidly to Ezlo. She looked over at the man sitting next to him and asked, "Who's he?" Ezlo was stunned by this, but before he could answer, Vaati had interrupted him yet again.

"Violet, dear, don't you recognize my voice?" He asked as he removed his hood to reveal his face. She closed her eyes and thought real hard.

_"Please child, let me make it up to you."_

"Daddy?" She gasped. Vaati nodded. The little girl squealed happily and ran over to him. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He returned her grasp and took her in his arms.

"I missed you daddy. You never came back like you promised." She said choking through tears. Vaati had no answer; all he could do was sit there and hold her. Then, he began to hum. Violet's ears immediately perked up.

"I hummed that same tune before I became smaller." She said as she tried to emphasize her words with her arms. Vaati was about to reply, but this time, Ezlo was the one who had interrupted him.

"That's because it's actually a spell that has been passed down from the Minish from generation to generation."

"What happened to the Minish?" Violet asked.

"Ah yes, it happened a long time ago." Ezlo began, "After certain...'events'." Ezlo stopped and glared at Vaati, "The Minish had become ashamed and they stopped showing themselves to humans indefinitely. Many years later, a flood had washed away Hyrule, the land that we are in now, and the Minish were scattered about. Many years later, the waters receded and Hyrule was born once again. The Minish still remain, but there aren't as many as there were before those...'events'."

Vaati was silent for a moment and then he finally spoke. "Ezlo...I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't!" He snapped, "You only cared about yourself!"

"...You're right," Vaati replied, "I want to change, not only for my daughter, but for myself as well."

Ezlo couldn't believe what he saw, the great Vaati in tears right before his eyes. He looked down at Violet and saw that she had already fallen asleep. Ezlo sighed and put his old hand on Vaati's shoulder. "Vaati, as hard as it was, I have forgiven you a long time ago." With that, he walked outside for some fresh air.

* * *

_So, how was it? Don't worry, the good stuff is coming. I just have to get some of the background stuff and I have to get to the events leading up to the big thing out of the way before the fun can really begin. :P R&R please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school is a bitch. I had projects coming from all directions, but I finally found time for an update. Enjoy:P_

Chapter 4

Vaati woke up slowly from his dreamless sleep and stretched his arms. He looked down at his lap to find that it was empty. Quickly, he got up and began searching the entire house. Just then, he heard laughter from outside and ran frantically out the door. There, jumping on a mushroom was Violet. Vaati let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her. "Daddy!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. "Come and play with me!"

"Maybe later." He replied. "Have you seen Ezlo lately?"

The little girl nodded, "Yup! He made me pancakes." She smiled and continued, "He told me to baby-sit you while he was gone."

"He did?" Vaati replied, unamused

"Yup!" She happily replied. "Daddy?"

"Hmm...?"

"Can I brush your hair, please?" Violet asked emphasizing the 'please'. Vaati was stunned at this. "Please, daddy?" Vaati sighed, _Why couldn't she have been born a boy?_ "Daddy?" She looked at him with a sad expression. Then, finally, he replied, "Maybe later. Hey, I have an idea." He put her down and continued, "Just do as I say. Now, close your eyes and focus on my voice." Violet gave her father a skeptical look, but she did what she was told. "Very good, now," Vaati continued, "slowly raise your arms, just a little...very good. Now, picture yourself in the wind. Let it carry you along. Concentrate." Violet imagined herself sailing in the wind. She felt as if she were weightlessly floating in the air. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she actually was floating! Vaati noticed that she didn't seem afraid at all, but rather...comfortable. She, slowly, lowered herself to the ground and blurted out, "Daddy, I did it!"

Vaati smiled and gave her a hug, "Very good, Violet. You can do anything if you just concentrate."

"Can I do it again?" She exclaimed.

Vaati smiled, "Sure, but just be careful. You don't want someone to notice your abilities. Otherwise, they might do something bad to you."

Violet's expression changed to that of fear. "Y-you won't let them hurt me...will you, daddy?"

Vaati put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "No way will I let _anyone_ hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Vaati replied. "We should probably head out and buy some supplies."

"But, what about Ezlo?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry, I'll leave him a note telling him what we are doing." Vaati replied as he walked into the house. He wrote something on a sheet of paper and walked back outside with his and Violet's bags. "Ready?" He asked. "I guess..." She replied. Vaati ruffled her hair playfully and she put her hands over her head and giggled. They walked a little ways to a large stump. Vaati grabbed Violet's hand and started to chant. They were surrounded in a burst of light and the next thing they knew, they were large again. Violet's eyes widened as she looked around. "Whooaaa..." She breathed. Vaati pulled his hood forward and motioned for Violet to do the same to hers. She obeyed and they continued further into the forest towards Termina. "Daddy, why are we going back to Termina?" Vaati slowed his pace and replied with a little lie, "Because...the other town is farther away." She silently breathed an '_Ohhh'. _The town was bustling as usual and people were running frantically to find the best sales. "Stay close to me." Vaati commanded. They continued to dodge the people as they walked. A man came running by and knocked Violet on the ground with an 'Oomph!' She got back up only to be pushed right back down. "Hey! Watch it kid!" Someone shouted. She, quickly, got back up and ran through the crowds. "Daddy!" She yelled. "Daddy!" But there was no sign of him anywhere. She ran, frantically, around the town. Finally, she spotted him talking to a man with a carriage. He got on the horse and he and the carriage started to leave the town. "DADDY! WAIT FOR ME!!" She ran as fast as she could towards the carriage. She couldn't catch up to the horse so she jumped on the back of the carriage and climbed in between the crates. She breathed a sigh of relief and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was in dreamland.

* * *

"Good evening, Sir Link." The guard greeted the man in the brown cloak. The man in the cloak took off his hood to reveal his face. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and he wore a green cap. "Good evening, Raven." Link replied.

"I see that the shipment from Termina has arrived. The wife will be pleased." The man named Raven said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Link replied, "Zelda will be pleased." He walked over to the crates and began to help the other guards remove them from the carriage. One of the guards stopped moving the boxes and drew his weapon. "What's wrong?" Link asked.

"We have a stowaway." A guard replied as he motioned towards a crate. Link drew his sword and walked over to where the guard was standing.

"It's just a child!" Link said in amazement. "Lower your weapons, immediately!" Link climbed into the carriage and slowly picked her up. He tried to be careful not to wake her as he stepped off from the back of the carriage. The girl moaned a little and turned her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and yawned. "Daddy?" She said. Link stared at her in amazement. Link set her down and made sure that she remained steady on her feet. She took off her hood and everyone gasped. Violet turned around and looked at the strangers. She slowly backed away from them.

"DADDY!" She screamed.

Vaati ran around the streets of Termina looking for his child. "VIOLET!" He screamed. "VIOLET, CAN YOU HERE ME?!?!?!" He felt as if the world were crashing down on him. Worry took over every fiber of his body. He felt helpless. Every scenario that he could think of was playing in his mind. _No,_ he thought, _This can't be happening._

_Ooohh...The evil cliffhanger of doom! Aren't I evil? R&R please._


	5. A Vision In Black

_Sorry for the long update, I've been having a lot of projects lately and they are all due very soon. So, to make up for it, I made an extra long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!_

Link walked Violet into the castle and he motioned for her to sit in a large cushioned chair. Link pulled a small stool over towards her and sat on it. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "It's alright, there's no reason for you to be afraid of me." He said as Violet lowered her gaze. "Where are you from, young lady?"

"Termina." She replied.

"My name is Link. What is yours?"

"Violet," she replied, "I want my dad."

Link wanted to confirm his suspicions about her father, so he said, "If you tell me what he looks like, then maybe I can find him."

"Really?" She asked as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." He nodded.

"He's tall and he has hair like me." Violet replied, "And his skin is a funny color."

Just as he thought. _She is the sorcerer's daughter,_ He thought.

"How old are you?" She asked.

Link was a little surprised at her questioned, but he smiled and answered it anyway. "28 and how old are you?"

"I am 11. Geez! You're really old!" She replied in astonishment. All Link could do was laugh. "I suppose I am." He answered, "Violet, I need you to wait here for a moment while I check on something." Violet nodded her head as Link got up and walked out of the room. He walked outside and into the garden where he spotted Zelda. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Aren't you happy to be home?"

"I am, but…"

"But what?" she asked as Link took her hand and led her into the room where Violet was waiting. Zelda's face went pale and she felt sick inside. Link saw this and explained to her how she ended up in Hyrule.

"Who are you?" Violet asked the princess. Zelda tried to reply, but no words would come out. So, Link replied, "This is Zelda."

Violet smiled and said. "She's pretty and she looks just like a princess!"

"T-thank you…" Zelda finally managed. _Well, _she thought, _I guess Vaati never told her about me yet._

"I am hungry." Violet said, breaking the silence. Link smiled and took her hand. Zelda followed them across the castle and into the dining room. Link motioned for her to sit down as he walked into the kitchen. Zelda sat down next to her and she couldn't help but stare. Violet looked up at her as if to say 'what are you staring at?'.

"So…" Zelda began, "What is your father like?"

"He's awesome!" She exclaimed rather excitedly, "He reads to me and he shows me some really cool stuff!"

Zelda couldn't believe that Vaati could ever take care of a child, so she asked, "So, what does he show you?"

"Nothing!" She replied rather quickly. Before Zelda could probe any farther, Link walked in with a tray full of fruit and milk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ezlooooooooo!" Vaati screamed as he burst through the door.

"What in blazes!?!" The old Minish practically jumped out of his chair in fright from being taken from his nap. "Vaati, what's the matter with you?"

"She's gone," Vaati stopped to catch his breath from running and choking back tears, "Violet is gone!"

"Gone…but how…Wha-"

"There is no time, I need the location spell immediately!"

Ezlo ran over to the bookcase and began to pull books off of the shelf until he found the right one. Vaati took the book from him and quickly turned the pages until he came across the right spell. He began to chant the spell while Ezlo scribed for Violet to make the spell go faster. The crystal that Ezlo was using began to spin rapidly and it fell to the map with a loud _Clunk_. Vaati's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Hyrule Castle!" They exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Link exclaimed, "You must have been hungry!" Violet looked up at him and smiled. She tried to stop a yawn from escaping, but they noticed it.

"I think we should show you to your room." Zelda said as she stood up. Link got up as well and they all walked up the stairs and through the hallways until they came to the bedroom wing. Link opened up the door to the guest room and motioned for them to enter. The room was well decorated. A blue area carpet filled the floor and a large canopy bed stood against the far wall with a window above it that overlooked the field. Violet stared in awe and slowly walked over to the bed where she began to jump on it.

"Hey! This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"I am glad that you like it." Link said as a smile formed on his face, "Make yourself at home until we find your dad. Then —"

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed. Link and Violet turned around to face her with a stunned look. "We need to talk." She said as she walked out the door and motioned for him to follow her. Link smiled at Violet and walked out of the room closing the door. Violet got off of the bed and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear up to the door to try and hear their conversation.

"We can't keep her here! It's too dangerous!" Zelda shouted.

"Why not? Do you suggest that we give her back to that evil cretin?" Link replied.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, where will she go? Back to the orphanage?"

"No...I mean...Hell, I don't know!" said Zelda and she let out a tired sigh, "I...I need to think."

Before Link could protest, Zelda ran down the hallway and out of sight. Link let out a frustrated groan and walked off in the other direction. Inside the room, Violet removed herself from the door with tear-filled eyes. _They are never going to help me find my father_, she thought, _which means that I have to find him myself._ She ran over to the dresser and grabbed her cloak. Then, she ran over to the closet and pulled down some blankets. She rummaged through the bottom of the closet and found a knapsack. She put the blankets inside of it and opened her door. She looked around cautiously and ran towards the kitchen and looking around every corner for any signs of life. When she made it into the kitchen, she grabbed some bread and some jam. She found a canteen and filled it with clean water the barrel. When she opened another cabinet, she found a medium bar-like thing that was labeled 'chocolate'. She didn't know what it was, but she took it anyway. When she was done, she ran through the hallways and out of the entrance to the castle. The guards saw her, but they never tried to stop her. Violet ran through the market, trying to avoid the glances of the townsfolk. When she made it towards the middle of the field, she sat down with a triumphant look on her face and took a drink of her water. The sun began to set and the field was beginning to get dark. Violet stood up and walked slowly towards the forest. She thought that she had heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. This time, she heard a digging sound behind her and she turned around just in time to witness Stalfos emerge from the ground. When she turned to run, she noticed that she was surrounded. She let out a cry for help, but it was obvious that no one could hear her in the middle of a field. She closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to do. She held out her hand and a fireball appeared. She threw it at the oncoming Stalfos and it fell down with a loud groan. She produced another fireball and threw it at another Stalfos to her right and it fell, but they began to stand back up slowly. Violet waved her hand and the same Stalfos went flying backwards into a tree. One of the Stalfos came up behind her and grabbed her. She tried to fight back with her powers, but the thing had its bony arm around her arms. Before it could squeeze the life out of her, it let her go with a shriek of pain. It fell to the ground in a heap of dust. The others began to disassemble, but a shadowy figure appeared behind them and slashed them to pieces. Violet stared on in shock as the shadow creature walked towards her. As it did, its features began to appear. It was a boy, about her age, and he wore a black tunic with a black hat. He had raven-colored hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He looked exactly like Link, except this person was much younger and looked way to different.

"H-h-hello." He said.

Violet just stared at him with wide eyes. He held out his hand for her to take it. When she didn't respond, he urged his hand further towards her. She got the idea that he meant to no harm and took his hand. He pulled her up and they examined each other. Violet kind of blushed a little when she spoke. "W-w-who are you?" She asked, still shaken from the attack.

He cocked his head to one side and replied, "Well…my father calls me Shadow or Dark." He stopped to think for a second and then continued, "Call me Dark."

"Dark…I like that name." Violet smiled. Dark blushed a little at the compliment. "It's getting late and I am sure that my father won't mind if you come home with me." He walked away from Violet and she followed him. He stopped and said "I know you have powers too. One of the many gifts of being shadow born is having really cool abilities." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I just learned how to teleport, but I am not very good at it. I landed on father's dining table once." Before violet could react, she felt like she was being swallowed by shadows. Her vision went dark, but soon enough, her sight had returned and Dark and her were standing in the middle of a throne room. "Ah, Dark," said a cool voice, "It seems you've brought a visitor." They turned around and looked towards the sound of the voice. A very tall, muscular man emerged from the shadows. He was wearing black armor and boots that had spikes protruding from the sides. He was wearing a dark, flowing cape and he had fiery red hair and dark, olive colored skin. He walked forward towards the children. As he walked, his eyes stayed locked on the strange looking girl in front of him. Violet took a step back. The man smiled and said "Now, now, child, there is no reason to fear me for my wardrobe. Now, what is your name?"

Violet stared at the man with wide, frightened eyes. The man kneeled down as close as he could to her level and repeated, "I said, what is your name, child?"

"V-Violet, sir." The man put a large hand on her shoulder. When he did, a symbol on his hand began to glow. "My triforce! It's glowing!" The man bellowed in shock. He stared down at the girl and his attention was brought to her right hand. There, the symbol of the triforce rested on her hand with the middle shining the brightest with almost a white light. Dark stared in shock. "F-father…Violet?" The man let out laughter of triumph, lifted the girl into the air, and tossed her up and down. Violet found his actions rather frightening and fun at the same time.

"At long last, the final piece of the triforce has revealed itself!" He set her down and she ran over to Dark, a look of surprise and concern was written all over his face. He stood a little bit in front of her, as if to protect his newly found friend from his overly excited 'father'. "Dark," he said, in almost a loving tone, "Find your friend a room, she may be staying for a while." Dark took hold of Violet's hand and teleported her out of the room. The man walked back to his throne and sat down. _At long last_, he said to himself, _The gods have finally sent the fourth triforce to Hyrule, I didn't expect a child to be the bearer. She reminds me of someone…though I do not know who._ The man looked up towards the sky and smiled. "But who cares where that brat is from. Finally, I, Ganondorf, will have that which I desire." Ganondorf let out a loud, evil laugh that seemed to resonate throughout his castle.

_So…R&R please. How was it? What do you think will happen now that Ganondorf has Violet? Stay tuned!_


	6. The Threat

_Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I thank you for your tremendous patients. It was getting impossible to update due to a lot of homework from college and, not to mention, the tests : (. I haven't started the next chapter yet because I had just finished this one, plus, I am addicted to Brawl._

* * *

"Dark, maybe coming here was a bad idea." Said Violet, "I think I need to find my dad."

"Maybe you're right," he replied, "but I think that you are safer here until morning comes."

Violet walked over to the bed and sat down. Dark sat down next to her and put his pale hand on hers. She looked over at him and they both blushed. "You'll help me, right?" She asked.

"Of course, who else is gonna protect you?" Dark replied with a sarcastic grin.

--

Link walked down the hallway towards Violet's room. He quickened his pace when he realized that the door was opened. "Violet?" he asked as he stepped into the room. The door swung shut behind him with a loud crash. Link was about to leave the room, but the exit was being blocked. The man stepped out of the shadows and removed his cloak.

"Vaati!" Link exclaimed. But before Link had time to react, Vaati grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Their noses were practically touching as Vaati hissed, "Where the hell is my daughter?"

Link kneed Vaati in the stomach and rolled out of his reach. Vaati was about to throw an energy ball at Link when someone came up behind him and smashed a flower pot over his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Link, are you alright?" Asked Zelda.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Where is Violet? Is she alright?" Zelda asked.

"That's what I'd like to know."

They turned around to see Vaati standing in the corner. They turned back to look at where he should have been lying only to watch the body dissolve away. They turned around to face Vaati again as he began to laugh. "Did you really believe that I would be that gullible." He laughed, "Now, where is my daughter?"

"Even if we knew, do you really think that we'd tell you anything?" Link said angrily and sarcastically.

"Hmph, I knew you'd say that, that is why you should look out the window." He grinned and continued, "Until she is safe with me, expect more." Then, he disappeared.

Link and Zelda stood there for a moment. Then, Link walked over to the window and opened the curtain. His eyes widened as he shouted, "Holy shit, Zelda, Castle Town is on fire!"


End file.
